


Queen Of Roses: After

by Wendyeve24



Series: Queen Of Roses [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Lana Del Rey (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Triangles, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyeve24/pseuds/Wendyeve24
Summary: After Freddie's passing, Melina grows up without her biological father in the most important years of her life. As a result, she turns into a bitter, angry and hedonistic woman as an adult who grows to have a strong dislike for her uncle Roger and uncle Brian for continuing Queen after her father's death. What happens when a legend's bitter and difficult daughter starts falling for two actors who just so happen to be portraying two of her uncles she's not on good terms with, in a biopic about her father's life and the famous band he was in? Will she allow herself to fall in love? Or will she stop at nothing to keep her feelings locked away, in order to keep being the same bitter and difficult woman she's been ever since her father's death?
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Ben Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Gwilym Lee/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Boynton & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Sarina Potgieter/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Of Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484630
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. March Of The Black Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all are having a pleasant new year so far! I have already written chapter 1 of this fic and chapter 2 is coming soon! Also, I made a hidden chapter which could qualify as a flashback but it just doesn't fit the plot of this story because its extremely long and has a lot of smut in it. I might post it here, I might post it as a collection of Queen Of Roses one-shots. So just leave me a comment on what you think I should do with the hidden chapter. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy Part 3 of Queen Of Roses. Leave comments because I need as much feedback as I can get, leave me kudos and subscribe to keep up to date with this installment in the series. Thank you!

She was angry, sure she was at the opening night of the musical she helped make, but she was still angry. She had to be angry at someone, right? And she was. She was angry at her mother for allowing that blonde witch to have their house... she knew that wasn't actually what happened, her mother fought tooth and nail to get the house back... but she felt better for blaming her mother for something. She was angry at that damn interviewer that had the nerve to ask her about her incident back in the 90s. It wasn't her fault for vandalizing that car in public, she was an angry rebellious teenage girl back then who had lost her father that same decade, if anything she deserved to fly off the handle a bit, anyone would! And most of all, she was really angry at her uncle Brian and uncle Roger. The Queen name was cheapened now after they decided to make a dumb musical out of all things and make Queen a brand! She strongly believed they sold out, and was at least glad that her uncle John no longer wanted to be a part of it. The last she had heard was that he was depressed and just as angry at Brian and Roger as she was. She sat in one of the opera boxes and watched the show. It was an okay show, nothing to write home about after all. Even though she did have a hand in the making of We Will Rock You the musical, she wasn't exactly pleased with the end result.

"How did you like the show?" Brian asked her. 

Melina felt like throwing up, she felt that the show was too commercialized to the point where it made her feel gross just by being there, but she knew that her uncle was horrible at taking criticism because of his enormous ego. Her father even warned her about her uncle Brian's ego some years before he had passed away. 

Melina took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Oh the show was just lovely! I think everyone did a marvelous job!" She lied, she hated it... all of it. 

"Really? Well I'm so glad you liked it Mel, it's a relief! We wouldn't want to disappoint you or anything." Brian said as he hugged her. 

"Oh of course you didn't disappoint me!" Another lie... they disappointed her immensely. 

There was only so much more the 23 year old woman could take. Her uncle Roger raised a brow, he could sense that she wasn't telling the truth. She leaned over and whispered in her uncle Brian's ear.

"See me outside with uncle Roger we need to talk."

After excusing themselves, Melina who had gotten a cigarette and a lighter out of her clutch handbag lit it up and exhaled some smoke. 

Brian spoke first, "Melina, you know I-"

"Hate it when I smoke? Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm not going to stand here and pretend anymore. I hated the show... all of it. I mean it's a great idea to put my father's legacy in musical form, but it's boring as Hell. It's almost as if most of my ideas that I came up with that my father would've definitely loved, weren't even given a chance and weren't in the damn musical! I get it... creative differences, but why invite me to see this shit if you didn't even acknowledge any of the hard work I supplied for it!? It's a slap in the face for me you know? And I don't mean to hurt neither of your feelings but it's the truth." Melina said as she tapped her cigarette so the ashes would fall onto the pavement.

"Melina... I'm going to tell you this and I don't want you to take it the wrong way... but... why the bloody hell are you being a brat about this!? The show was splendid! Everyone has an opinion but just because we didn't put any of your ideas in the show doesn't mean we disregarded them completely." Roger explained.

"Fucking bollocks! And it's too late to put any of my ideas in the show now isn't it? And another thing, what's with this branding shit I'm hearing about? If my father was still here he would throw a fit if he saw that Queen sold out! This is what you both wanted right from the very beginning wasn't it!? Don't forget that you both barely had a damn sixpence to your names before you met my father! Sure you both made a name for yourselves respectively, but let's face it he helped put you on the map with his talents! So I'll be damned if I watch you both turn the band name into a brand! It's fucking disgusting and he definitely wouldn't want this and uncle John definitely doesn't want it! Why do you think he quit the band five fucking years ago!?" Melina ranted as she looked at them both angrily.

"That's enough! You may be Freddie's daughter, but you don't know what went on with the band, you weren't there in the early days, you weren't there during recordings, you weren't there during his final recordings and you damn sure weren't there during concerts especially since during some of them you were just a child, and I see that hasn't changed... you're still a child! Grow up Melina! You're 23 years old! And for God's sake, put that cigarette out!" Brian yelled.

Melina was both shocked and frightened, she had never heard her uncle Brian yell and she never thought that he would ever yell at her, and when he did yell at her in that moment, her natural reaction was to retaliate and threaten them.

"If I decide to, I might sue. So just keep one eye open." Melina said haughtily before she threw the cigarette butt at her uncle's feet and left.

That had been their last conversation with her, and that had been the last time they had seen her for years. Their relationship was very strained with her, and it only got worse in the first week of January of 2010 after her "papa" Jim Hutton passed away from AIDS. Neither Brian or Roger showed up at his funeral. Her uncle John at least sent his wife to attend the funeral in his place due to his then fragile mental state. Melina was just as if not more angrier than before after the funeral fiasco, with neither Roger or Brian showing up.

"Where is that happy little girl I gave birth to?" Marina asked as she swept some hair out of her daughter's face after they arrived at her house about four months after the funeral. 

"She died the day her father died, and she died again four months ago." Melina answered as she sat down on the sofa.

"Melly, I know you're upset but-"

"Upset? Upset is an understatement mother! I'm sad and pissed off! We all knew Jim was going to die, and I'm really sad that he's gone now... but I'm more pissed off if anything because one blonde uncle of mine and one freakishly tall and curly haired uncle of mine were no-shows at papa's funeral! How could they!?"

"Melly, I understand! But being angry at them won't solve anything. That particular fire burning in you has to be extinguished at some point, you can't keep on being angry at them like this, something's gotta give. When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"Eight years ago."

"Eight years ago!?" Marina looked at her daughter in pure shock.

"Yes, eight years... and I refuse to talk to them. If they have nothing to say to me, then why should I strike up a conversation with them?"

"You know, your father wouldn't have wanted this..." 

"What?"

"Your father wouldn't have wanted this. He would want you to apologize and make amends with your uncles, Melina. Brian, Roger and John were like his brothers, and I don't think your father would've been too thrilled if he knew that his own daughter was no longer on speaking terms with two of her own uncles. Go and talk to them." Her mother said as she got off of the sofa, and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

Melina was left alone in the livingroom and silently thought about what her mother had just said to her. She looked over at the wireless landline phone that sat next to her, along with the photograph of her father holding her when she was an infant. Melina sighed and picked up the phone, reaching for the list of phone numbers on the coffee table. She found the numbers she was looking for and dialed them.

"Hello? Hi uncle... Uh it's Melina, I just called to apologize..."


	2. I Go Off To Work On Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melina meets the Borhap Boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to do because of lack of motivation, school and other things but I'm back! Queen Of Roses: Behind The Scenes will be updated either today or this weekend so expect chapters for that series soon, especially since I'm working on them at the same time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Mum I have to go now, I wanted to surprise uncle Roger and uncle Brian on set. I still don't know who's playing dad yet..."

"It's alright. Just behave yourself?" Marina said as she sipped her tea as she looked at her daughter.

"Mum, I always behave." Melina said with a smirk as she kissed her mother's cheek and got her purse and left.

"Checking in on your mum?" Phoebe asked as he escorted a now almost 40 year old Melina into her car.

"Yeah, I wanted to check up on her and see how she was doing. Are you excited for the first day on set uncle Phoebe?" Melina asked as she looked down at her iPhone.

"Oh of course! I can't wait to see who your uncles chose to play as your father."

"I can't wait either." Melina replied as she clicked her phone off.

The car soon arrived on the movie set and Melina couldn't wait to see the looks on her uncles faces when she showed up on set.

"They should be in the very back, I heard that they both wanted to see the boys when they were backstage." Phoebe said. 

"Backstage? What scene are they filming? Didn't they start filming today?" Melina asked as she looked at Phoebe.

"Live Aid. And yes, they started filming today."

Brian and Roger were standing backstage as they saw the boys, all in their costumes. Roger grinned and started giving Ben a pep talk, Brian looked on in amazement at all of the boys before he started trying to adjust Gwilym's wig.

Brian and Roger were extremely happy and both of them were transported into another time just by looking at the boys, especially Rami. But in a few minutes, the two older men would get much more than they thought they would get.

"They're all right back here." A worker said as he led Phoebe and Melina backstage.

"You boys look amazing! Alright, we'll start shooting the Live Aid scene in a few minutes, everyone take a load off for now." The producer said before walking away.

Brian nodded before Roger finally broke out of his awe and tapped Brian on the shoulder.

"Bri? Is that Phoebe over there?" He asked.

"Oh! It is!" Brian said with a slightly shocked look on his face. The two men soon approached him.

"Phoebe! How are you these days? We haven't seen you in a while!" Brian asked.

"Oh I've been doing quite well. I see you two have just met your doppelgangers." Phoebe teased.

"Yeah, it's pretty unbelievable." Roger answered.

"Well, I just came to see the first day of shooting, and I also wanted to introduce the cast to someone... someone you both know." Phoebe said.

Roger raised a brow. "Who?"

"Let's gather up the cast first, then they'll reveal themselves."

The Bohemian Rhapsody cast was soon backstage, they were all smiles but quiet and slightly nervous about who they were about to meet.

"I'm already playing a legend, I don't think I can handle meeting one." Rami said jokingly as he sat down.

"Well, I've already seen and met the legend I'm playing, and I don't think I can meet another legend today!" Ben replied.

"It might just be a friend of Phoebe's." Lucy suggested as she leaned against Rami.

"Yeah it might be." Joe said while glancing over at Lucy.

Gwilym nodded his head in agreement. "That's exactly what I think too." He said with a shrug.

Brian and Roger both sat down and waited for Phoebe to speak.

"Well, for those of you who know this person, you'll be quite shocked to know that they want to give advice to Rami about his role. And for most of you who don't know this person... well you'll be shocked to know that they're even here." Phoebe said as he gestured for Melina to make her appearance.

Melina came backstage with giant sunglasses on, a grin on her face, a black jumpsuit on that had a bit of sparkle on it, and a black fur around her.

"Who is that?" Joe whispered to Ben.

"No idea, mate... She's gorgeous though."

"Well, introduce yourself." Phoebe said as he stepped to the side.

Melina smiled as she slowly took off her sunglasses and looked at the stunned and confused faces in front of her.

"Oh my God..." Brian said.

"Well, Brian and Roger already know me... we're pretty much family. But to those of you who have no idea who I am, I'm Melina... Melina Mercury."

"Are you an actress or something?" Joe asked. He had no clue who she was.

"You all don't understand! This is Melina! Melina Mercury... Freddie Mercury's daughter. And she's Brian and I's niece." Roger said.

"Shit! I thought you were just a rumor or some woman who just claimed that Freddie was her father but had no proof!" Ben said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Gwilym said as he shook her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you. It's an honor to meet you as well."

"I'm just shocked... meeting you in the flesh like this... it's unreal... thank you so much for coming here today, it's an honor. So, you said something earlier about my role as Freddie?" Rami said as he got up and shook her hand.

"Yes, even though my two uncles can guide you on how my father was in the studio, I can guide you on his quieter moments and Phoebe can also help." Melina said after shaking Rami's hand.

"Alright, it sounds like a plan. Honestly I could use all the help I can get." Rami said nervously with a smile after he let Melina's hand go.

"I figured as much, anyways I'll be watching your Live Aid performance. You all will do splendidly. I'll see you all afterwards." Melina said with a smile as she walked off. 

Gwilym and Ben watched her every move. They were in complete awe with her as she left the backstage area...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Subscribe, give me kudos, check out my other works, bookmark my works and all around just support writers... not just me but all the other hardworking writers here on AO3. Anyways stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Melina's attitude will get better... I hope. Anyways comment, leave kudos, subscribe and stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
